clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Poisoon140/The Adventures Of Harold And Mary (chapter 1)
Hello, everybody! It's Poisoon140! Welcome to my fanon! All right, enough copying Chuggaconroy. But really, I did make another fanon. And this fanon is basically the sequel to my other fanons called the "Cyan Fanon" series. So, let's get this show on the road! Chapter 1: Back In The Pet Shop It was a stormy day at the pet shop. You may be wondering why Harold and Mary are back at the pet shop. Well, Pookie Hater Lord decided to get revenge on Beth, Frank, Harold, Mary, and Buddy. What happened was, that PHL made a tornado creating machine, and sent a huge (and when I say huge, I mean giant) tornado right at the house! Beth told Frank to drive the kids and Buddy away, because she thought sacrificing herself would be enough to make PHL stop attacking the rest of her family. She didn't know how wrong she was (which will be explained later). Soon, Frank told Harold, Mary, and Buddy to wait outside the pet shop while he went back to check on Beth. He didn't return. So, The three sat on a puffle bed in the pet shop. Soon, a mean diva pookie took Buddy as her own uppie! Harold and Mary tried to stop her, but she took it to her mumu's house. So, Harold and Mary were all alone, except for the adoption workers. Mumus and dudus always walked past the two. Pookies in boxes are often picked. Harold sort of regretted throwing the box they were thrown into the pet shop with, but he then realized that if he didn't, Mary wouldn't be with him, making him stop regretting quickly. Then they found a fanon portal. The one they found leaded to "Taken Over". They thought that being an orphan was better than being a slave, even though many loved reading the story of that fanon. Soon, they found a pookie contest. They happily got on the big plane to the pookie contest. Little did they know that they would have such a strange time. When they got to the pookie contest, they saw many chairs and couches. It was overwhelming! They quickly sat on a super comfy couch! But then, a diva pookie tried to take their couch all for himself! They said that couches were only for more than one, and then he told on them! The missy goo (that is the name for a mumu who hosts a pookie contest) said that they were right and told the diva pookie (called Phillip) to sit down. Harold felt tired and decided to take a quick nap, while Mary was bouncing wildly! But then, she saw the diva pookie (called Annie) who stole Buddy! She quickly realized that Annie was also the winner's wista! When Buddy saw Mary and Harold (who just woke up), he barked for joy and rushed to them! But then, Annie hit Buddy! She said "Mo mo! Bad uppie! Very bad uppie! As punishment, woo can mot have any food for a week!". Harold was about to say "Woo meanie, Annie!", when he thought twice about it. Will they win and allow Buddy to have a good life, or will another pookie that (likely) won't care about Buddy win? Find out more in chapter 2! How was it? Rate this on a scale of 1 to 10! 0, never ever make a fanon again 1, flush this fanon down the toilet because IT STINKS 2, this was garbage and a waste of time 3, I hated it 4, I disliked it 5, meh 6, it was OK 7, it was good 8, it was great (I didn't intend to rhyme) 9, it was excellent 10, it was awesome 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000, IT WAS ULTIMATE!!! No Rating, I don't rate these Category:Blog posts